guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Devona
=Prophecies Campaign= Devona, Pre-Searing NPC Devona is the leader of the Heroes of Ascalon and a true soldier valuing honor and duty. Her father, Mordakai, died defending Ascalon in the Guild Wars during the battle for Kyhlo. She greatly admires his sacrifice and aspires to be as great as her father was. Quests Given *Opposition to the King *Tithe for Ashford Abbey *Unsettling Rumors Quests Involved In *Further Adventures *Bandit Raid *Trouble in the Woods Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Lakeside County (in Ashford Village) Skills Used * * * Dialogue :"Courage is the true hallmark of an Ascalon. That's what I beleive. My father died defending the Great Wall, and if I have the chance, I'll do the same. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Devona, Post-Searing NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Rin Age: 24 She appears for quests at several points in the campaign, usually with the rest of the Heroes of Ascalon. Quests Involved In *Replacement Healers *The Ascalon Settlement *Into the Unknown *Mhenlo's Request Location *Ascalon (only during quest Replacement Healers) **Eastern Frontier **Pockmark Flats *Kryta **Lion's Gate (for Factions characters) **North Kryta Province (just outside Lion's Arch, only during quest The Ascalon Settlement) *Crystal Desert **Skyward Reach (only during quest Into the Unknown) Dialogue In Lion's Gate: :"My father used to cross the Shiverpeaks often when he served in the Vanguard for the King of Ascalon. Those days are long past, though my memories of him have never faded. As Prince Rurik led the refugees from Ascalon across the mountains, I felt for the first time I was walking in the footsteps of my father. I hope he is watching me from the Mists and is proud of what I have become. And if he isn't, he will be soon enough... for I will crush these undead beneath my hammer, and each of them so destroyed shall bring further the glory of our family!" sic Devona, Fighter Henchman Profession: Warrior Armament: Hammer In Prophecies, Devona is available for hire from Thunderhead Keep onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains **Deldrimor War Camp **Marhan's Grotto **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * (Elite) * * * * * Evaluation Pros *She deals massive damage with her hammer. *She seems to remain alive the longest of all the henchmen. Cons *Because the other warrior is Little Thom who is also not a good defender, you will miss Stefan if you are a spell caster looking for a defensive tank. *Has same pathing issues as Stefan. *"Charge!" is not a very useful elite for warrior henchmen. Dialogue :"When I was young, my father was a member of Ascalon's Chosen. Now I too am a member of that same guild. There is nothing I won't do for my comrades, no risk I won't take for a friend. There is little I hold in higher regard than loyalty." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"During the last Guild Wars, members of Ascalon's Chosen used to regularly traverse these mountains."'' *''"My father used to speak of his journeys over the Shiverpeaks."'' *''"The Deldrimor Dwarves have always been allies of Ascalon."'' Idle in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"If I had an arch enemy, this is where I would want to imprison him too."'' *''"If only my father could see me now."'' *''"The hiss of the lava as it pours into the sea is rather unnerving."'' *''"We're a long way from Ascalon."'' Battle quotes: *''"For Ascalon's Chosen."'' *''"Forget duty, this is personal."'' *''"Into the teeth of the beast!"'' *''"Let's see how you like my hammer!"'' *''"You've angered the wrong Warrior."'' =Factions Campaign= Devona, NPC Origin: Ascalon, Tyria She followed Mhenlo across the sea to Cantha when her friend received the request for help from Master Togo. Quests Involved In *Chaos in Kryta *Welcome to Cantha Location *Kaineng City (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Bejunkan Pier (for Prophecies characters) **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Divine Path Dialogue When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It was a tough fight, was it not?" Devona, Fighter Henchman Profession: Warrior Armament: Hammer In Factions, she appears from Kaineng Center and is available at intervals up to the Echovald Forest areas. Location *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except the Marketplace and Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)) *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used Same as in the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Evaluation Similar to those for the Prophecies Campaign (see above). Dialogue In Kaineng Center: :"When I was a child, my father used to tell me great tales of passing over the Shiverpeaks when he served with Ascalon's Chosen. My father would never believe I came all the way to Cantha to help fight a war against this great plague. I hope he can see me from the mists and is proud of me. Every enemy crushed beneath my hammer is another tribute to his memory. :Did you need something?" In the Echovald Forest: :"Just look at the beauty the Kurzicks have brought into this forest. It's no wonder they protect it from the Luxons. Enough talk, we should look to the task at hand. :Did you need anything?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"If only my father could see me now."'' *''"Our enemies won't be standing around, why are we?"'' *''"We have no time to waste lounging here."'' Idle in the Echovald Forest: *''"I hope everything is well back at the settlement."'' *''"Let's look to the task at hand."'' *''"We must proceed with caution."'' Battle quotes: *''"For Ascalon!"'' *''"For father!"'' *''"Lets see how you like my hammer."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"My hammer is making a lovely mess."'' *''"My hammer wishes to see you."'' *''"You picked the wrong Warrior to upset."'' *''"You've angered the wrong Warrior."'' (same as in Prophecies) *''"Idiot, meet hammer. Hammer, idiot."'' =Nightfall Campaign= Devona, Fighter Henchman Devona and her group of friends can also be found aiding the Sunspears in Elona. She replaces Timera as the Warrior henchman. Location *Istan **Consulate Docks *Kourna (all towns and outposts) Dialogue :"I wasn't kidding when I said this would be a lot of work. Back in Tyria, my father died protecting people like the Istani. I'm going to live up to his memory, and show them what it means to be a real Warrior. The Kournans could do with a dose of honor, justice, and respect. Right in the face." Quotes Idle quotes in Kourna: *''"Don't fight for victory. Fight for honor, and victory will come on its own."'' *''"I am glad to be with you, my friend. There is no one else I would rather have at my side."'' *''"My father was a proud man, a noble warrior. When I dream, I still remember the promise he made to me."'' *''"We're not in Ascalon any more."'' Battle quotes: *''"Father, look down on me and guide my hand!"'' *''"Fight at my side, and together we shall be victorious!"'' *''"For Ascalon and the Wall!"'' *''"Idiot, meet hammer. Hammer, idiot."'' *''"Honor and truth!"'' *''"I tried to keep my temper, but I failed. Oh, well."'' *''"If it isn't tough to do, it isn't worth winning!"'' *''"Let the fires of battle temper my soul!"'' *''"Let us see where your heart truly lies."'' *''"Resistance is futile!"'' *''"Some idiot's always trying to get away."'' *''"They asked for a beating... Now let's give it to them!"'' *''"We can and we will!"'' *''"While there is breath, there is still victory!"'' =Notes= *Devona is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *In the manual and the Prophecies opening cinematic she fights with a sword, but in the game she only uses a hammer. *The early art of Devona depicted her wielding a sword and wearing a style of armor nearly identical to Farrah Cappo. *Devona is one of only five henchmen who appear in Prophecies, Factions, and Nightfall. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Divine Path Category:Lakeside County Category:Lion's Gate